Cuando todo los pierdes ¿Qué más te queda?
by Krispy-Sly
Summary: Drabble escrito para el Harrython en respuesta al reto #13. Lord Potter. El nuevo señor Oscuro


**Titulo: Cuando todo lo pierdes ¿Qué más te queda?**

**Rate: R**

**Autor: Krispysly**

**Reto: #13. ****Lord Potter. El nuevo señor Oscuro **

**Advertencia: Slash, muerte de personajes?**

Nota: Drabble escrito para el Harrython.

**Cuando todo lo pierdes ¿Qué más te queda?**

Miró al vacio del barranco y pensó en tirarse, simplemente tirarse y acabar con su vida. Dumbledor había muerto, al igual que los Weasleys y Hermione. Todos a manos de "accidentes del Ministerio" o por "un bien mayor". ¿Qué más le quedaba? ¿Para qué seguir luchando? ¿Para que un gobierno corrupto tomara las redes del mundo mágico? ¿Era eso lo que realmente quería como futuro? Al menos la anarquía de Voldemort era transparente. Ciertamente que Voldemort estaba loco, y se había pasado de la raya, pero ciertas ideas parecían buenas, solo había que saber cómo aplicarlas. No, él no estaba pensando en cómo mejorar el mundo, volvamos al plan inicial, quitarse la vida.

—¿Tan fácil crees que es? — Dijo una voz tras él—solo saltar y se acabó el niño que vivió. ¿Qué hay de los demás? Los que aún conservamos la esperanza de que nos libraras de esta pesadilla.

—¿Tus esperanzas están en mí? —Preguntó con burla Harry —vamos Malfoy se realista ¿Qué puedo hacer yo solo? Tu siempre lo decías todos mis logros eran pura suerte.

—¡Vamos Potter! Te necesitamos—dijo acercándose a él y mirándolo a los ojos.

—¡No puedo! No entiendes, no quiero que gane Voldemort, pero tampoco quiero que el mundo mágico quede a manos del ministerio.

—Entonces ¿por qué no crear tu propio bando?

—Yo no puedo gobernar el mundo mágico.

—Tal vez si puedas—dijo el rubio para luego desaparecerse.

Harry se quedó allí viendo a la nada, sin comprender que rayos había pasado, realmente Malfoy, Draco Malfoy le estaba pidiendo que gobernara el mundo.

Se apareció en la última guarida conocida de los mortifagos, en donde predeciblemente le capturaron y llevaron donde Voldemort. No era la primera vez que pasaba, ya habían tenido varios encuentros. Muchos de los cuales le costó la vida a varios miembros de la orden y otros en los cuales Voldemort simplemente lo dejaba ir.

—Bienvenido Harry, tanto tiempo sin saber de ti—saludo Voldemort desde su trono, Harry solo inclinó la cabeza— ¿Has venido a que te mate? Eres demasiado Gryffindor para acabar con tu propia vida me imagino. Bien.

—No, de hecho… quiero aprender de ti—dijo con determinación— sé que tengo potencial y mágicamente soy poderoso…

—¿Potencial? ¿Para qué?

—Para ser el nuevo gobernante de este mundo —dijo y la risa de Voldemort resonó por toda la habitación. Los mortifagos a su alrededor susurraban y otros reían. —No lo quiero a manos del ministerio, pero tampoco lo quiero a manos tuyas.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? No tienes a nadie de tu confianza, vivirás paranoico siempre. Así no se puede gobernar.

—¿Y tú? ¿A quién tienes de confianza? — contrarrestó Harry y sabía que esa la había ganado al ver desaparecer la sonrisa en el reptil rostro. —Solo quiero que me instruyas y quien sabe tal vez termine convenciéndome de que tu eres el más apto.

Voldemort lo consideró y pensó que tener a Harry Potter bajo sus alas era mejor que tenerlo en contra.

—Bien, acepto—dijo con una sonrisa macabra— cuando acabe contigo ya no recordarás lo que era ser noble y de buen corazón.

Harry tragó seco, necesitaba hacer esto, era lo mejor. Era al menos hacer _algo. _

_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_

Harry se despertó sobresaltado. Otra pesadilla, sus amigos muertos. Un cuerpo a su lado despertó también y le llenó de besos.

—Harry—susurró

—Lo sé— dijo besando al hombre a su lado—ya pronto todo acabará Draco.

Decidieron mejor alistarse ya casi eran las 5 de la mañana. Después de 3 años bajo las alas de Voldemort Harry había aprendido cosas inimaginables, no solo en la maldad sino en estrategia, comercio, etiqueta, estratos, política y mucho más. Los Nott, Malfoy, Parkinson y otras familias se habían encargado de adiestrar a Harry lo más posible, no porque lo ordenara el Lord sino porque preferían a un mago como Potter que a un maniático como Voldemort. Ya estaba todo acordado. Y hoy era el día en que el ministerio caía y junto con el Voldemort. Para mañana Harry Potter sería el nuevo Lord Oscuro.

Draco caminaba de un lado para otro, había recibido el patronus de su padre anunciando la caída del Ministerio. Rápidamente se lo dio a conocer a Harry el cual tomó su varita y entró al despacho donde se encontraba el Lord, cerró el despacho con cientos de hechizos y allí quedo. Habían pasado dos horas y aún no se sabía nada de Harry ya fuera bueno o malo. Los mortifagos regresaron victoriosos dispuestos a celebrar y más si Potter había cumplido su parte del trato, pero no se sabía nada. Al principio esperaron frente a la puerta, pero con el paso del tiempo poco a poco se fueron perdiendo por diferentes partes de la mansión hasta que solo quedaron las cabezas, el grupo más allegado al Lord. Los hechizos de seguridad cayeron y la puerta se abrió lentamente. Por ella salió un Harry magullado y ensangrentado, en sus manos estaban dos varitas y en su rostro una sonrisa maniaca. Draco corrió abrazarle y susurrarle palabras de aliento y calma.

—Se acabó—susurró— está muerto, para siempre.

Los mortifagos corrieron al despacho a ver el cuerpo del Lord, a comprobar sus palabras. Mientras que Harry y Draco se abrazan y besaban. Una nueva era comenzaba. La era de Lord Potter.

¡_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!

La reconstrucción del organigrama del ministerio fue difícil, pero Harry sabía lo que quería y a quien necesitaba en esos puestos. Claro el _profeta _ y todos los demás periódicos lo llamaban el _Nuevo Lord Oscuro _ porque su equipo estaba compuesto de mortifagos, que ha decir verdad eran los únicos que tenían la confianza de Harry.

—Ya verán, cuando todo sea mejor seguirás siendo su chico favorito—susurró Draco al oído.

—Ya no soy un chico—dijo Harry con algo de melancolía—Voldemort mató toda juventud en mi.

Harry prefería no recordar las cosas por las que Voldemort le sometió esos tres años bajo su tutela. Solo los buenos recuerdos de sus amigos y conocidos lo mantuvieron con el ánimo suficiente para seguir adelante y luego llegó Draco que entre toda esa desgracia y maldad le hizo sentir algo que nunca había sentido.

Tal vez no era el mundo amado que soñó, puesto que sus mejores amigos ya no vivían en él, pero se encargaría de que futuras generaciones sí lo vivieran. En paz. En armonía. En un verdadero mundo mágico.

**Fin.**


End file.
